Stravaganza Shuffle
by Laura Schiller
Summary: A collection of mini-oneshots inspired by random songs from my computer's music program.


Stravaganza Shuffle

By Laura Schiller

The storyline belongs to Mary Hoffman, the songs to their respective composers.

1. All I Want For Christmas, by Mariah Carey

Christmas in 21st-century England was much different than what Nicholas, formerly Falco, was used to. There was the snow, for one – a rare treat in Talia, here it fell in abundant glittering flakes and dotted Georgia's vivid hair like diamonds. Then there was the stately pine decorated with lights in the Mulhollands' living room, which fascinated him.

And most importantly, there was the sprig of mistletoe in the door frame – a wonderful custom and the perfect excuse to kiss Georgia without getting his face smashed in.

2. Goodbye, by Miley Cyrus

Georgia stared at the photographs on Mrs. Mulholland's mantelpiece, showing a smiling boy with dark eyes and black curls. _Do you remember_? She asked silently, knowing that the photos could never respond. _Do you remember when we kissed...the time you danced with me? Did it mean anything to you at all?_

She closed her eyes to the image of him, walking away from her on the Campo, trying to ignore the stinging sensation at the corners of her eyes.

"Is something wrong, dear?" asked Mrs. Mulholland.

"No...no, I'm fine."

3. The Climb, by Miley Cyrus

Sky put down his chisel with a sigh, brushing stone dust off his face; his dreadlocks were so coated in it, he was starting to look like a sculpture himself. He could feel it – the shape inside the stone, fighting to get out. If he could only chip off the excess and free it...

Art is an obsession, he thought. Like climbing a mountain, there are always new heights of skill and achievement to be reached. And it's the journey that makes it worthwhile, not the destination.

4. Pocketful of Sunshine, by Natasha Bedingfield

Golden sunlight flooded down onto the Piazza as laughter and music wafted around them; Arianna smiled below her purple mask as Luciano twirled her around. Carnival day was her day of freedom, of letting loose; the day when she could forget about being Duchesa and just be a young girl in love.

Sometimes I wish it could always be like this," whispered Luciano, his breath stirring the hair around her ears. "Just you and me..."

5. Envole-moi (Let Me Fly), by Jean-Jacques Goldman

Magnificent. That was how it felt. The sheer power of it, the sense of oneness between horse and rider – Nick had been afraid at first of being dissappointed; it couldn't possibly be as amazing as he'd remembered.

In fact, it was better.

After two years of uselessness, he was finally, _finally_ riding again. And it felt like slying.

Georgia leaned against the pasture fence, watching him with a broad grin on her face, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking – as a fellow horse lover, she would. Her shy little friend to whom the horse belonged, Alice, was smiling too, but it was Georgia's face to whom his eyes kept returning. He waved.

_Thank you so much, _he thought. _My savior._

6. Pas Sans Toi (Not Without You), by Lara Fabian

Nicholas. Falco. Who was he anyway? The white, accusing faces of his dead father and brother followed him all the way to Sky's house, silently denouncing him. He had abandoned his family. He was a traitor. He was lost, without a home.

Suddenly, however, the low, firm voice of a girl broke into the red haze surrounding him.

"You belong with me," she said, both hnds on his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and let the tears flow. Perhaps she was right.

7. Ti Amo, by Umberto Tozzi

They had been so blind, the two of them. Dancing around each other like partners in a minuet, never coming as close as they would like, never able to say what they felt.

But today was the day of the duel, and Luciano's vision of the future had narrowed to a small point. Either he would die in a few hours – or he would ask Arianna to marry him.

He wanted forever. He wanted to see her singing lullabies to their children, wanted to wake up in bed with her every morning.

It was amazing, the things imminent death could make you realize.

8. Unwritten, by Natasha Bedingfield

Silvia watched the young brown-haired girl skipping across the square with wistful eyes. Such energy, such potential – an unwritten page, with her whole life before her to fill it with her life story. She herself had been like that once – how had she changed?

_My daughter,_ she thought tenderly. _Enjoy your youth and innocence while you can. It will be gone before you know it. _

9. He Doesn't See Me, by Sarah Brightman

When Georgia first saw Luciano, he was like a ray of light in the darkness of her life. All she wanted was to look at him, watch the grace of his hands as he played the violin. She was almost afraid to get close to him, for fear that her drabness would somehow shadow his light.

Then, a year later, she saw him with the Duchessa and it was like watching a rainbow – two creatures of light, reflecting each other's beauty, with no space left for a plain, forgettable girl like Georgia. He simple didn't see her. And never would.

10. Who Knows, by Natasha Bedingfield

Silvia had the sensation of speeding too fast in a carriage; she wanted to slow down, but at the same time, it was just too exciting to stop.

Rodolfo threw her one of his mysterious smiles and held out his hand to help her into the mandola; she stepped in with deliberate grace, hoping he wouldn't see how her heart was pounding.

"Where are we going, Signor Rossi?" she asked.

He put his finger to his lips. "It's a surprise, Your Grace," he said. "I think you'll like it."

11. La Solitudine, by Renato Russo

Arianna lay back in bed, scowling at the ceiling of her pleasantly furnished but detestable dungeon. She was bored out of her mind, and worse than that, worried about Luciano. Where was he? Safe in his world or somewhere in Bellezza? Did he know the terrible danger he was in, suspected of a treason he hadn't even known he was committing?

Was he thinking of her at all?

She turned over and let out a noise between a sigh and a growl; these thoughts served nothing, not even helping time pass.

_Please be safe, Luciano._

12. The Best Day, by Taylor Swift

Little Arianna spread out her hands and ran, pretending she was one of the flock of birds flying above her. Valeria laughed as she watched; this child had as much energy as another she remembered, her little sister long ago.

"Mama?" asked Arianna, holding up a yellow leaf. "Why do all the trees change in the fall?"

Years later, the adult Arianna remembered that day with a smile. It didn't matter anymore that Valeria was not her birth mother; they had still had the best days in the world together.

13. Eternal Snow, by Myco

The angel formerly known as Giuliana Massi floated along the streets of Padavia, sprinkling white snowflakes across the housetops and streets like sugar on the cakes she used to bake for her fiancé Enrico. She stopped by a dilapidated apartment block near the swamp, peering softly into the window.

He was asleep, in a messy room full of broken bottles. A broken man, who had walked in shadows for so long that he was almost lost. Giuliana had once believed she could save him, had seen the potential for good in his love of animals and his compassion for the sick and disabled. But could she still save him now?

She had to try.

14. Verzeih (Forgive), by Reinhard Mey

"I'm so sorry," said Silvia, dropping her eyes to avoid Rodolfo's accusing eyes. "I should have told you earlier...Arianna _is_ our daughter."

"You had no right to keep this secret from me," said Rodolfo, his quiet disappointment cutting deeper than shouts. "I'd thought, after all these years..."

"After all these years, you won't leave me, will you?" Silvia pleaded, embarrassed at the depth of her own fear. "I promise, I'll never do something like that again...please. I need you."

It frightened her, how much she needed him.

15. When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne

Maura O'Grady tossed her umpteenth crumpled tissue into the wastebasket, throwing a glare at the empty left side of her bed. The space in the house where George had been seemed to open wider every day; even his socks were still scattered across the floor where she hadn't bothered to pick them up.

"Mummy?"

Four-year-old Georgia entered the room with hesitant steps, looking up at her mother with huge, worried eyes. "I'm hungry."

Maura hauled herself out of bed, smoothing out her pyjamas. "Okay, that's it."

_We'll just have to go on without him. And when it's your turn and a man leaves you, sweetie, I hope to God you'll be stronger than I was._


End file.
